Buenos días, Décimo
by twinotakus
Summary: Con diecisiete años, Gokudera se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por el Décimo rayaba los límites de la amistad. Aunque, siendo sinceros, estos ya habían sido rebasados con creces... *BL*


Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de Gokudera y este One-shot fic lo tenía en la carpeta desde principio de Agosto. No creo que sea el momento de hacerle ver la luz, pero nunca será el momento, lo sé, lo presiento ya que esto... no es un fic. Es más bien un conjunto de enajenaciones que me vinieron a la mente mientras estaba charlando amigablemente con Omore (cómo no). Ella sostiene que el 5927 no es viable por diversas razones y yo defendí mi OTP a capa y espada, espero haberlo hecho bien, lo suficiente para que no me tiréis tomates a la cabeza.

Hay un pequeño e insignificante Squalo x Yamamoto por en medio, ¿por qué? No lo sé, tenía la sensación de que me estaba saliendo muy melancólico y he querido añadirle un poco de humor a la cosa (?) Y espero no haber cometido ningún fail según el capítulo 398 de KHR. Porque _eso_ no le puede haber pasado a Squalo, me niego, no puede ser y me da igual lo que diga Amano ¬¬

Además, está dedicado a **Hessefan **que me pidió un Gokudera x Tsuna de trescientos y pico capítulos XD Espero que te guste, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que pueda (y más sabiendo que eres la Gestapo del fandom).

Como siempre, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, todos de Amano.

Y nada más.

Muchos besos y gracias por pasarse a leer.

* * *

Gokudera salió de su casa, cerró la puerta y observó el cielo nublado. Ese día hacía mucho frío, el viento helado aguijoneaba sus pulmones y podía ver perfectamente su aliento volverse humo en el aire. Echaba de menos ese humo. El tabaco se le había acabado hacía dos días y aún no había tenido tiempo de comprar una nueva cajetilla ya que el Décimo le había pedido el favor de que le diera clases particulares de matemáticas.

Y por supuesto, él no había podido negarse.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del anorak y salió a la calle con paso tranquilo, pausado, sin prisas. A esas horas, el Décimo seguramente estaría despertando, tardaría diez minutos en ducharse y otros cinco para desayunar lo poco que le dejara el idiota de Lambo, así que tenía exactamente un cuarto de hora para llegar a su casa y llamar a la puerta de nuevo con esas mismas palabras.

«Buenos días, Décimo».

Con diecisiete años, Gokudera se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por elDécimo rayaba los límites de la amistad. Aunque, siendo sinceros, estos ya habían sido rebasados con creces.

Al principio, se convencía a sí mismo repitiéndose que «_el deber de una buena mano derecha era de cuidar de su Jefe, aconsejarle, protegerlo, estar con siempre con él, a cualquier hora del día o de la noche…_» de hecho, eso hizo. Estuvo patrullando la casa de la familia Sawada un par de veces acompañado con la luz de la luna antes de que el Décimo se diera cuenta de su presencia y le suplicara que se quedara a cenar. Desde entonces, siempre que percibía que alguien amenazaba a _su_ Décimo, vigilaba de lejos (aunque nunca demasiado, por si tenía que entrar en acción) para considerarse digno de sentarse en su mesa y comer de su comida, cuando el Décimo lo estimara conveniente.

Pero, así pasaban los años, Gokudera era cada vez más consciente que los sentimientos que sentía por Tsu… por el Décimo, no eran propios de un subordinado, ni de un vasallo, ni siquiera de un buen amigo y mucho menos de una mano derecha.

Era algo más. Mucho más.

Cada vez que lo venía, y esto lo disimulaba gracias a sus nervios de hierro, notaba la garganta seca, sentía un escalofrío que le nacía del estómago y se volvía doloroso en cuestión de segundos, temblaba, sudaba, el corazón le latía con fuerza y, por encima de todo, era completamente incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. Adoraba sus ojos castaños, su sonrisa sincera, su tímida risa, su expresión cada vez que tropezaba, o se daba cuenta que había olvidado algo en casa, o no entendía algún problema, o chocaba con Gokudera al andar y pedía disculpas, avergonzado.

—No se preocupe, Décimo. Ha sido culpa mía —respondía él casi de inmediato, sonriendo con tranquilidad y tragándose las ganas de alargar el contacto durante mucho más tiempo.

Lo peor de todo era que se sentía culpable. Y no sólo por lo evidente: ¿Quién era él para sentir _algo más _por el Décimo? ¿Cómo osaba pensar en él de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía alguna esperanza de que el Décimo a lo mejor y con mucha suerte, podría perdonarle por tener unos sentimientos tan… blasfemos?

No. Lo que jamás podría perdonarse era que no había podido evitarlo.

Había sido apenas un niño cuando conoció al Décimo y quedó completamente fascinado por él desde el primer día. Bueno, quizá el segundo. La cuestión era que estaba convencido que si se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentía por él, habría hecho algo para remediarlo, para que estos no fueran a más. Se habría llevado a un par de chicas a casa… o chicos, por lo que se veía (aún no estaba seguro qué era lo que le gustaba, sólo sentía _eso_ por el Décimo); se hubiera desahogado y habría dejado sus sentimientos aparcados antes de rebasar la línea.

—¡Gokudera! —el mentado ahogó un gruñido. No le hacía falta girarse para saber quién era. Por desgracia distinguiría su voz en cualquier parte del mundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es temprano, ni siquiera he pasado a por el Décimo.

—No he dormido en toda la noche —explicó Yamamoto situándose a su lado.

Hayato cogió un paso más rápido, para intentar alejarse de él.

—Cada día eres más idiota que el anterior, no sé cómo lo haces.

Ahí estaba. Su molesta risa que repiqueteaba en sus oídos y se clavaba en su cerebro. ¿Cómo conseguía estar todo el jodido día sonriente? Era algo que jamás entendería.

—Espero que te hayas quedado despierto para intentar aprobar el examen de hoy, aunque creo que necesitarías mucho más que una noche para comprender todo lo que no has entendido este semestre.

—Ah, ¿es que teníamos examen? —preguntó Takeshi con la ingenuidad que se le caracterizaba.

Gokudera bufó y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Sí, de Química. Nos jugamos la mitad de la nota hoy, idiota.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado —y otra vez esa espantosa risa bailoteó en su cerebro perdiendo un centenar de neuronas por el camino—. He estado con Squalo.

—¿Toda la noche con el espadachín idiota número dos? —le miró sorprendido, e inmediatamente después, comprendió qué quería decir con eso—. Déjalo, no quiero saber qué habéis estado haciendo.

—Tampoco es tan raro, Gokudera —y sonrió. El muy imbécil sonrió.

—He dicho que no quiero saberlo.

Aceleró el paso.

—Hemos acabado completamente empapados de sudor…

—Cierra el pico o lo hago yo con dinamita.

—Lo peor es que he estado casi toda la noche con la espalda pegada en el suelo, la tengo destrozada y estos cardenales van a tardar en irse…

—¡Cállate! —gritó furioso. Lo último que necesitaba era saber los detalles de la vida sexual del idiota del baseball.

Por tercera vez, la risa de Yamamoto irrumpió en su cerebro.

—Pero, ¿por qué te alteras tanto? Sólo hemos luchado.

—¿Lu-luchado? —preguntó aún en estado de shock—. Pero si me has dicho que has estado en el suelo…

—Claro, derrotado. Ha aprendido técnicas nuevas y me las estaba enseñando de la peor manera —bromeó apoyando la mano en el hombro.

—Sé qué significa eso de luchar muchas gracias —le respondió quitándose la mano de encima—, creía que habíais estado haciendo… otra cosa.

—¿El qué? —ladeó la cabeza, inocentemente.

—Nada —sentenció refugiándose en el anorak. Parecía que hacía cada vez más frío. El viento helado le golpeó la cara de repente haciendo que perdiera la costumbre de respirar durante un momento.

Yamamoto se encogió de hombros y prosiguió la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Pero esta mañana ha pasado algo muy raro. Yo tenía calor así que me abrí la parte de arriba del kimono y se quedó como paralizado. Después dijo que no quería combatir más y se fue sin más, ni siquiera se ha despedido.

Gokudera sonrió interiormente. Al menos le quedaba el pobre consuelo de que no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal. «Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos» como solía decirse… Bah, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Eso no le hacía sentirse mejor.

Le daba un poco de lástima Yamamoto. Estaba tan obstinado en vivir en su mundo particular de flores, unicornios y… sí, también espadas ensangrentadas, que no se daba cuenta de lo evidentes que eran los sentimientos de Squalo. Y mucho menos los suyos propios.

—Así que me he duchado, me he vestido, he desayunado —continuó él sin amainar el paso—, y como me sobraba un poco de tiempo, he decidido acompañarte a recoger a Tsuna.

Genial, ni siquiera tendría esos momentos a solas con el Décimo. El día no podía ir peor.

—¿Y dónde está tu mochila? —preguntó al observar que no cargaba nada en su espalda.

—Pues… —frunció el ceño durante un segundo y después, los ojos castaños de Yamamoto se iluminaron— je, creo que me la he dejado en casa.

—Serás idiota, ¡corre a buscarla que el examen es a primera hora! —gritó indicándole con el dedo la dirección de su casa e intentando tranquilizarse para no soltarle una puñetazo muy bien merecido.

—Ah, es verdad, ¡nos vemos, Gokudera!

Y se alejó corriendo tan _extremadamente_ rápido que hubiera podido competir con Ryohei en una carrera de velocidad.

Gokudera suspiró y se volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo no sin echarle un vistazo al reloj antes. Ya iba retrasado, el idiota del baseball lo había entretenido con su charla absurda y tenía que haber llegado a la casa del Décimo hacía un par de minutos. Apretó el paso. ¿Y si ya se había ido? No, no podía ir solo sin la protección de su mano derecha, eso sería impensable, una imprudencia, una temeridad, y más sabiendo todos los peligros que encerraban las calles de Namimori.

Nada más doblar la esquina de su calle, intentó coger aire. La puerta del jardín no estaba abierta por lo que seguramente todavía seguiría en casa, esperándole. Más tranquilo, se revolvió el pelo, caminó hasta la puerta y sonrió al leer "Sawada" en la entrada. Antes de llamar a la puerta decidió darse unos segundos para recuperar la respiración, no podía dejar que el Décimo lo viera con ese aspecto, así que intentó serenarse y volvió a leer el apellido de la puerta.

_Sawada.._. Durante un instante se preguntó qué habría pasado si, por alguna razón, su Décimo no fuera su Décimo, sino otra persona completamente distinta, con otro apellido, en otra casa, en otro lugar del mundo. ¿Le habría servido con tanta lealtad y fidelidad, le habría protegido con su vida, le habría idolatrado y se hubiera preocupado por esa persona tanto como a su Décimo?

La respuesta era simple: sí. Sin duda, lo hubiera hecho. Era su deber después de todo. Pero jamás se habría sentido así por otra persona, jamás habría dejado que sus sentimientos se desbordasen de esa manera con cualquier otro Décimo. Sólo él conseguía hacerle reír en los momentos menos oportunos, sólo él podía arrancarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando, sólo él podía conseguir hacerle feliz cada maldito día. Únicamente Tsuna podía hacerlo.

Tsuna… Pocas veces se permitía pensar en su Décimo de otra manera que no fuera su Jefe. Su nombre era un bálsamo, un alivio, solía producirle una sensación de cálida en el pecho que solamente era comparable cuando estaba junto a él. Era agradable, era terriblemente agradable pensar en Tsuna, con sus fallos, sus errores y su torpeza diaria. De alguna manera extraña, eso era lo que le hacía especial: su capacidad de superación, y no se refería a los exámenes o a las pruebas físicas; sino a esa necesidad que tenía de protegerlos a todos. De intentar cada día ser mejor persona. De tratar de ser mejor amigo.

Y por eso era una inspiración para Gokudera.

Con mil pensamientos en la cabeza y cogiendo fuerzas de donde no las había, tocó el timbre. Escuchó los típicos ruidos que solían darle la bienvenida (un grito de la vaca estúpida, un vaso roto, el tropiezo con algún mueble) y por fin… el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Cuando vio al Décimo de nuevo, sonrió forzadamente. Era consciente de que cada vez era más difícil guardarse para sí mismo todas las emociones que sentía al verle, todas esas palabras que nunca podía decirle, todas esas miradas que jamás podría dedicarle. Así que repetía lo mismos cuatro pasos una y otra vez, ya era algo prácticamente automático: le ofrecía una sonrisa, se tragaba con dificultad las ganas de a abrazarle, alzaba la mano a modo de saludo y, por supuesto, decía:

—Buenos días, Décimo.

* * *

Gracias por pasarse a leer, tampoco es muy bonito y no tiene tanto fluff como me hubiera gustado, pero lo he intentado, de verdad XD


End file.
